the priviledges of a beast
by a teen romance
Summary: Mikan is a privileged girl who lives in an old roman castle at the top of a hill. When she finally is allowed to go to a school, she meets Natsume and his gang. What will happen when a proper like girl meets an untamed beast of a man? Will love follow
1. Chapter 1

Author note

**Author note**

This is my first story and it might not be good. So please review to see if you like it!!

**Summary:** Mikan is a privileged girl who lives in an old roman castle at the top of a hill. When she finally is allowed to go to a school, she meets Nastume and his gang. What will happen when a proper like girl meets an untamed beast of a man? Will love follow our heroine, or will hate be the only thing she feels for him?

Chapter one

By: Me, Jorie Lawson, a teen romance.

**Mikan p.o.v**

I have lived in this castle for my whole. My elders say that many royalties have lived here. Everyone in my family is privileged to the full extended. To be honest I am disgusted by money, laws, and our privileges. They are disgusting to me and can not say anything to my family, nor my friends. The reason may be that I have none, outside or inside these walls of my heart and home.

There is a knock at the door. I am silent, not wanting to get up from my comfortable chair. The knock turned more urgently, so I called out.

"Come in, Nana" the door opened letting light that basked in the hallway outside my door come pouring in to my bedroom.

"Mikan-sama, your parents want you for a formal dinner. They said that the have something to discuss with you about your advanced education." Nana said. Faithful to our family, Nana has been in our family for 3 generations. Soon she will be 83 years old.

Then what she had said made me grimace in disgust in the dark. Dinner with the family. My brothers and sisters, with their fake smiles toward my parents. It was terribly disgusting.

"Mikan-sama?" Nana asked again. I gave a fake angelical smile toward her and stood up. I walked toward her, toward my unappetizing dinner.

**Normal p.o.v**

Mikan walked behind Nana down the hall. She wore a soft smile while passing the aging maids. Walking down stairs with grace and charm, she walked into the open doors of the dining room. Her family practically glittered with beauty and high class charm.

Without looking up her mother, Yuka Azumi, greeted her with not motherly warm, but the coldness of a spy on a mission who does not want to be bothered by unnecessary strangers. Her siblings looked up, all of them reflecting the same hesitant loneliness in their eyes, as well as Mikan's own.

"Welcome, Mikan. Sit down. Next to me." Yuka said to her while drinking her pink wine. Mikan obeyed without hesitation. "Your father and I have been discussing something's that concern your education and the family's reputation. Do you understand this Mikan? This is a very important agreement that we had to make.

"Yes, Mother…" Mikan said softly, as the maids came in with food dishes. She did not want to eat so she gazed at her siblings who have been staring at their glasses of water.

"Excellent. You must understand that no one in our household interacts with people outside our home, but that does not mean we can't break tradition…"

Yuka's voice droned on as Mikan studied her brothers and sisters faces.

Tsubasa was her one of her older brothers. He had midnight blue hair and eyes, with pale ebony skin. Near his left eye he had a birthmark which was shaped like a star in the deepest midnight blue.

Kaname had the same assents as Mikan. Pale olive skin and dark brown hair. Eyes that were an army colored green. He had a heart disease and was the same age as Tsubasa, they were also fraternal twins.

Mikan's younger sisters were Momo and Moro. They were the identical girls of a group of triplets. Their brother, Youichi, had the same features of the two girls. All had natural silvery gray hair, and teal eyes that seem to bare into your soul, knowing your deepest secrets.

"…And that is why we are allowing you to attend the public school for the rich and poor in the town at the bottom of the hill."

Mikan's head snapped toward her mother so fast you could hear it crack with ease. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"EH??"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

**Author's note**

God, that was so embarrassing!! I just was reading my first chapter of the story and I saw so many mistakes I have not seen before. Now that I have learned my lesson I vow to read over my work now that learning the ropes of this still.

I really need people to review this story because I am just so nervous that no one will like it, or the worse, no one will read it. I want to thank for reviewing my story as the FIRST person. I am so happy. Well, enough with this note lets get on with the story.

Chapter 2

**The Privileges of a Beast**

By: Jorie Lawson or a teen romance

**Mikan P.O.V**

I was so shocked when my mother said that I could go to a NORMAL school. A Normal school!! I swear my eyes were about to pop out of my head. I was lost in my own fantasies, when I noticed my mother glaring at me.

"Mikan, wipe that disgusting expression off your face, that is not how a Sakura lady should look." She snapped at me. I quickly wiped my faced to be expressionless.

This was one of the things I hate about being a Sakura. You have to be void of all emotions, expressions, and feeling of everything, and everyone. But, to go to a normal school, and to not be bothered by the old maids and men that my mother and father hire for me? It was pure bliss!

"Mikan, go to your room. Prepare for tomorrow. I will send maids with uniforms and your school equipment" Yuka said looking down at her wine glass again. When I didn't move, she looked up. "Mikan, did you not hear me? I said move"

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan stood up and headed to the doors. Her younger sisters followed her movements, sadly. They, as did the rest of the siblings, knew that Yuka practically hated her oldest daughter. She said that Mikan looked like their grandmother, who used to abuse Yuka.

Mikan, was now sitting in her dark room, was smiling at her black cat, Midnight. "I can't believe it, Midnight! I finally can finally get to see the town. And all the people, too. I can't wait to get out of this house."

"Meow" Midnight replied, as she purred when Mikan scratched behind her ears. She loved her mistress very much, since she saved her out of a litter of white kittens.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Mikan said, smiling as she drifted into a calm slumber, a sleep that she had not had since she was a child.

**Author note**

Well there is the second chapter. Review for me. Next chapter is about Nastume and Mikan's accounter. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note

**Author note**

Hey, Jorie here. I am very happy with all the reviews that I have gotten. In the next chapter's author note, I will write down your names as you guys are my top ten who reviewed first. I checked out all your sites, and I have to say your stories are amazing. And yes, I think Youichi is kawaii, cute, adorable, or anything else that would describe him. Well I told you guys that this chapter contains the biggest scene in all the Gakuen Alice stories on fan fiction…dundundudun! Natsume and Mikan's first accounter!! Yippee. The thing is I have so many ideas for the scene, it's hard to choose. So I chose from doing eny miny moe game.

**Chapter 3**

**By: Jorie Lawson, or a teen romance**

**Natsume P.O.V.**

Fights are easy for me. The gangs that I have fought alone were easy. My friends and enemies call me a beast, untamed and wild. I never get rid of the love for bloodlust during fights. Here are some rumors that have been going around school.

"_I heard that he was a hired assassin when he was five, but liked to kill too much"_

"_He killed 200 gangs in one night with a toothpick!"_

"_He was offered to work for the Italian government, to kill those who went against the law."_

See… rumors are idiotic and pointless. When I fight I do lose control over my senses. And yes, I accidentally put a 45 membered gang in critical care. I am a wild beast who is untamed.

**Mikan P.O.V.**

My mother has decided to have me go to town. She wants me to memorize my surroundings. It turns out that in this town everyone knows each other. I have only been here for 2 minutes and I am getting irritated by the curious stares from passersby's.

I need to get out of the street. I scan the stores and my gaze lands on a bakery. The outside is made up of pink and white bricks and from the windows, the inside looks like the inside of a cotton candy machine.

I grabbed Midnight from the ground where she was purring at my feet. I head straight toward the shop.

And my last thought was, _here goes anything_.

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan headed across the street with Midnight in her arms. She walked so fast, that her short hair went flying around her head. She came to a halt in front of the window to fix her hair, while peeping in side. In the reflection of the glass, you could see a few teenage boys checking her out as they passed.

Mikan, with her hair fixed, moved to the door and walked inside. The old couple behind the counter of delicacies looked up at her as she came in.

"Hello dear. Welcome to the Sweet Love Bakery shop and café. Do you need anything?" the woman said with a kind smile. Her husband nodded at Mikan.

"I know what she needs. She needs 1 strawberry shortcake and 1 milkshake." he chuckled along as her moved to the backroom.

The old woman watched him leave, and clucked her tongue. "Don't worry dear; he always knows what to get his customers. What is your name?"

"Mikan…" she trailed off not wanting to give her last name in fear of a change of feelings. Mikan never had someone older than her except for her father and siblings act kind to her.

"My name is Maria." the woman said coming outside the counter with her arms wide open. She gathered Mikan in a hug, not minding Midnight. "You can call me 'Grandmother' if you want. It looked as if though you needed a hug."

"And you can call me 'Grandpa', if you want, but my name is George." the man said coming in into the room with a silver tray filled with a milkshake and three strawberry shortcakes. "It's on the house."

The old couple and Mikan sat at the table eating the shortcake. While everyone was keeping the conversation going, two girls came in, another one followed shortly.

"Auntie, we're here." The red haired girl said. Her green eyes sparkled with warmth, as she gazed at her relatives.

George got up and hugged all the girls, as Mikan and Maria watched. "Nonoko" he said to the red haired girl.

He moved to the next girl, whose glossy inky black hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. Her wide navy blue eyes were filled with what Mikan thought was utter excitement. "Anna"

When he reached the last girl who was staring at Mikan through an emotionless face, he hugged her loosely, not like the bear hugs he gave to the other girls. The girl's short black hair was so blacked it looked like it had blue and purple streaks in it. "Hotaru" at the sound of her name she flicked her gaze from Mikan to George.

"Hello, Uncle"

George let go of her and turned his attention to the table. "Girls, this is Mikan. Mikan, this is Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru. They are our great-nieces** (is there such a thing? I don't know!!). **Mikan here is a new girl in town. She lives at the top of the hill, and will be going to the same school as you girls."

Mikan scanned the girls. They seemed like good people to her, maybe they can be her friends. "Pleased to meet you, I would like to be your friend, if you would…accept me…"

Anna and Nonoko's eyes widened, and in unison they hugged Mikan. "KAWAII!! SO CUTE!!"

Hotaru watched as Mikan slowly, mostly hesitantly, moved her hands up to hug them back. She was not used to this affection of sorts, and it confused and scared her. Then the two girls stepped back, and grinned.

"Of course we will be friends with you. What do you think Hotaru?" Anna asked.

Hotaru eyes gleamed. "Yes of course. It will be good for business."

After that, the girls talked (mostly Anna and Nonoko). They exchanged numbers with Mikan, and were surprised that she has never gone to a mall before.

"That's that then. On Friday after school, WE will be taking you shopping!" Nonoko exclaimed, emphasizing the 'we'. She was happy to have an excuse to go shopping, but she also wanted to buy Mikan cute clothes that would show of her doll-like body.

_**Don't worry its coming!**_

Not a few blocks away, there was a gang fight in an empty dirt lot. One boy in particular, had lost control. Grabbing necks and slamming bodies to the ground faster than you could say 'wow', he went through all of the men.

His friends, who were also in the boy's gang, hung back near the road watching their friend through the eerie glow of the light post. It was nearing 10 p.m., but the fight did not stop. More and more gangs appeared trying to win the title as the winner against Natsume Hyuuga, the _**BLACK CAT**_.

Then the fight ended, and Natsume came walking to up to the boys with a satisfying smirk on his face, as he wiped the blood off his hand onto his shirt. They knew about their friend's bloodlust and how he acts as a wild animal in a fight, but they did not care.

Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend since child hood, straightened up. His blond hair parted evenly, and his blue cerulean were soft with kindness and affection toward his friend. "Excellent job, Natsume. Should I call an ambulance?"

"I think you should, Ruka. Those men look pretty battered." That was Yuu Tobita. He was the kindest of the four boys, but was a very fair fighter. His dirty blond hair was untidy and his chocolate colored eyes were lightened a little from his contacts.

"Hahaha…your right, Yuu. Nastume practically broke every bone in their bodies." Koko Yome added to Yuu's reply. He had messy brown hair and brown chestnut eyes which always showed humor. He always knew what his friends were thinking about and that made him a great listener.

As Ruka called the hospital, telling them where the fight took place, the boys were walking into town center. They had one more block to go, when they turned the corner.

**Thump!**

**Thud!**

The boys looked down at the girl, who was rubbing her bum. Her short wavy hair was an inch above her shoulders. And her side crossed bangs fell onto her think eyelashes, creating a shadow over her face. A black cat was meowing at her feet.

They watched as the girl stood up and shook her hair out of the way of her eyes, and turned to look at the boys. Ruka was blushing deeply as he stared into Mikan's eyes. Koko and Yuu could see that he was infatuated with her. Natsume was the only one who felt different from the boys. He was glaring at her, but she just stared into his eyes.

"Watch where you're going, Polka-dots!" he growled at her. Mikan's eyes widened. She was used to people getting mad at her, but not people who confused her while they are mad at her. Her face went in to a screwy expressional as the boys watched the changes.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Watch where you're going Polka-dots." The boy with raven hair and ruby eyes said.

I understand that I was not paying attention and he has a right to be angry, but what is he talking about, Polka-dots? Wait! That was my underwear print that Nana laid out for me.

This b…boy… he's a….a…a… "PERVERT!!"

**Natsume's P.O.V**

This girl is slow. I saw her underwear when she stood up. "I'm not a pervert you showed it to me."

The girl was glaring at me now. Is she stupid? Most girls would blush when they seem me staring at them. Oh wait she's ranting on about something… "….I did not show you my underwear! Are you listening to me? I can't believe this…let's go Midnight."

The girl spread out her arms and leaned down a little bit. The cat that was on the ground jumped in her arms.

Wait! It's a black cat…what the hell I thought that everyone believed black cats were bad luck? I decided to point this out. "Don't you know that Black cats are beasts that are bad luck?"

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan turned as Midnight hissed in her arms, obviously insulted by Natsume's question. She smirked at his question and snickered.

"Silly perverted boy… black cats are beautiful, strong and mysterious…kind deep down and understanding…they are rulers of all cats…" Mikan then turned and walked around the boys into the direction of her house, leaving the boys in awe and wonderment (Is there such a word? Whatever) of who she is.

**Author note**

There third chapter, it took me a long time to make so be happy with it. Point out any mistakes I have missed. Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten! Again! Next chapter will be a mall scene and first week of school.


	4. Chapter 4, my happiness at the mall

Author note

**Author note **

Hey did you like chapter 3. It took me forever!... for this chapter, I just thought up the dialogue and scenes, while I was watching a movie, The Holiday, and listening to the Killer's Mr. Brightside. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I know! I promised to write down my reviewers names, but I will do that at end of the of this chapter. No, seriously. I will. I _promise_.

Chapter 3

By: me, Jorie Lawson, a teen romance

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Who was that pervert? Asking if I believe black cats are bad luck! Well, here's a new's flash, buddy. If I thought black cats were bad luck, would I have one as a _pet_?! I tightened my hold on Midnight, as I moved up the steep driveway of the castle. The guards let me in after I convinced them not to call my mother about my arrival. She's probably mad as it is.

I finally reached the door and opened it.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Mikan poked her head in through the door and saw that the foyer was empty. She snuck in and shut the door as softly as she could.

"Where have you been?" Mikan almost jumped but knew that her mother would scold her for that too. She spun around with no expression. Her mother stood at the top of the stairs in all her glory and graceful poise. Her short hair was in curlers and she was wearing a nightgown with a neck collar tied with lace. She also had simple black silk slippers.

"Hello, Mother…I'm home…" Mikan replied as she moved toward the steps and headed up them accurately normal.

"Mikan, you know you were supposed to be here at 8 o'clock sharp. Where were you that you were held up?" Yuka's face was cold and full of silent anger. Mikan glanced up at her mother's face, and was scared. She knew that face well.

_**Flashback**_

"_No! Mommy! P-p-lease! Stop…it hurts!" she was getting hit over and over again by Yuka._

"_You insolent child. Possessing her face. I hate it." Over and over again Mikan cried out for help, even though no one would be able to hear her._

"_Papa! Help Me! ...please, Mommy… stop! It hurts!"_

_**End of flashback**_

Mikan grimaced inwardly at her memory of her mother abusing her. "I'm sorry mother. I met some people in town. They were very kind to me"

Yuka's eyes widened. "Oh. And what where their names? Did they invite you to an outing?"

An outing meaning do they have good social standing. Mikan knew her mother's intention, and decided to fuel it. "I met an old couple, George and Maria. They own a sweet little bakery café in town. It is absolutely darling. I also met their great nieces, **(you guys I am being serious! Do these even **_**exist**_**?)** Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru. They also invited me to the mall after school Friday to go shopping!"

"Good, that's good. I am giving you permission now to go." Yuka then turned sharply and headed to the hallway when she stopped, and turned her head a little to look at Mikan. "I almost let it slip form my mind. Your father came back from Paris. He also bought you the new Apple iPhone slider (go to this site to see it, reviews./4326-64547-6555585-2.html ). It's orange and he also bought all the accessories."

"Oh? Really, I will tell father thank you in the morning." Mikan said passing her mother and moving along the hallway with Midnight following her hot on her heels.

The next morning, everyone in the family was sitting down at the table in work clothes and uniforms. Yuka, while Mikan was out of the house, decided that her other children should go to school, too. And since Alice Academy included all ages and was made up of three division buildings on campus, it was sensible to let them attend.

Moro and Momo did not need to hide their excitement. They wore the Alice Academy's elementary uniform. So, did Youichi. He was excited, but did not show it through his cold exterior. Tsubasa and Kaname were also wearing the high school uniform. The only difference is, is that Kaname was wearing the uniform appropriately, unlike Tsubasa's rumpled uniform and loose tie. Mikan was wearing the high school's girl uniform. It consisted of a navy blue long sleeved button up sweater, a white oxford shirt, a navy blue tie, and a navy blue plaid skirt that rested a inch above the knees.

All of the Sakura siblings looked like Models for Tokyo Pop magazine. Actually, the whole family looked like a picture spread in one. They ate silently, as Mikan chewed on a strawberry milk candy. She was playing around with her new phone. Last night when she got to her room, she put in George's, Maria's, Hotaru's, Anna's, and Nonoko's phone numbers into it. She also downloaded all of her favorite music tracks, too. She loved the phone and thanked her father generously.

"Don't you kids think it is time to go to school? You don't want be late on your first day!" their father, Yukito, was in a happy mood. He adored him children and bought them things sometimes that he would never use. His black hair was graying, but his brown eyes were the eyes of a 5 year old. He turned to the breakfast room doors were the butler, Thomas, was waiting for orders. "Thomas, can you bring the car in. the kids need to get to school, or they will be late."

"Yes, sir!" Thomas replied as he walked out of the room to call the driver. Mikan and her siblings stood up and walked to the door, through the hallway, passed the 2 kitchens, 3 living rooms, 4 meeting rooms, a family room, and 3 game rooms. They finally reached the front door and outside, there waited a fully equipped hummer limo.

They entered the vehicle, with utter excitement. Tsubasa was smiling idiotically. "I thought only mom was going to let you, Mikan"

"Yeah, it was really surprising!" Kaname added.

Mikan glanced up from her phone. "I am surprised that she is even letting us go to this school. Youichi, stop teasing Momo and Moro. It's unfair."

Youichi looked up and grimaced, but he let his hands fall from his sisters' hair. "Yes, sister Mikan."

The triplets adored their older sibling, especially their sister. Moro and Momo thought of Mikan as a fallen angel. Youichi thought of her as a wonderful sister, who takes the place of their mother, in his motherly love.

"Welcome to Alice Academy, I am Mr.Narumi, your teacher guide." A blond guy, who practically screamed "I'M GAY!" His violet eyes were weirdly wide with some kind of excitement. Narumi scanned the Sakura siblings, and blushed. "All of you are so KAWAII!"

The boys rolled their eyes as Mikan stood there with her blushing sisters on either side of her. Narumi then took out 3 school maps and a group of class schedules. He passed them out to Mikan, Tsubasa, and Kaname.

"Here you go! Follow these maps to your class, and you will be okay. I'll be taking Youichi, Momo, and Moro to their class." He said, then grabbing Youichi and the girls hands, dragged them off in to the distance.

Mikan shrugged and walked away. She lifted her hand in a quick goodbye wave to her brothers

"W-wait! Mikan, you don't know where your going!" Tsubasa shouted after her but saw that she raised her map of the school and shook it in the air. Kaname sighed.

"Tsubasa, it's no use, she can't understand when some one is worried about her. It's how she is, ever since _**that accident**_." Kaname said, sadly.

Mikan reached for the door of her classroom, but it slammed open. There was Natsume, glaring at her, not purposely, but was. His uniform was rumpled and loose, but unbelievably sexy. His crimson eyes were harsh and bright, (almost like a jealous ex.)

Mikan glanced up and her eyes widened, so did the boys. They were wondering who the girl was from that night (chapter 3). They were surprised to find her at the school.

"YOU!" Koko exclaimed. "YOU'RE THAT GIRL FROM LAST TIME!"

Mikan looked at the boys with recognition. "So, and what are you going to do about it? Are you stalkers? God, and just when I thought my life was normal."

Yuu smiled nervously at Mikan. "Hello, I'm the class rep, Yuu Tobita. You can call me Yuu."

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Thank you for your introduction" she bowed her head a little and looked at Ruka, Koko, and Natsume. "And you men are?"

There was silence between the boys. Koko decided to answer. "I'm Koko, this is Ruka and Natsume."

Then, behind them loomed Mr. Jinno. "Are you trying to skip class and flirt with girls, you troublemakers? Get in this class now!"

The boys, excluding Natsume, gulped, but they all entered the classroom. Mikan stood there, as Mr.Jinno swung his gaze toward her.

"ARE YOU THE NEW STUDENT? ANSWER ME!!" he shouted in her face.

Mikan grimaced, and backed up a step. Inside the class room, everyone was silent, to hear what she was about to say. In a bland voice, Mikan replied.

"Yes, I'm Mikan Sakura. And you, teach, need a breathe mint."

Two girls in the classroom gasped. "MIKAN! IS THAT YOU?!"

Behind Mr.Jinno, Anna and Nonoko appeared and behind them you could see Hotaru. Mikan gave them a small smile and nodded, while passing Mr.Jinno, to get into the classroom.

"Hey! Mikan Sakura has arrived."

**Mikan P.O.V. **

The week has gone by very well. It seems the boys at the high school had started a fan club for me. Anna and Nonoko thinks it is awesome, even though they have tiny fan clubs too. Hotaru likes to take pictures of me for her "business" with the boys.

I have also been getting along well with Koko, Yuu, and Ruka. Even though me and Natsume fight all the time, we're acquaintances because are friends are friends.

Anyway enough of the old news, the girls are bringing me to the mall, for shopping. It should be fun, only if I felt like going.

**Natsume P.O.V.**

That Polka-dotted Panties Girl is annoying. She gets on my nerves with her graceful poise and Fast wit. If only I could hit her! Ruka seems to have a crush on her, but she is oblivious to his feelings. How could she be, you may ask? He follows her around and watches her every move, and she does not even notice.

It seems she is going to the mall today with Imai and those girls. Watching her, she is giving fake smiles all the time. I wonder why she just doesn't show her real feelings...

**Normal P.O.V.**

Later at the mall, Mikan was walking around with Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru. She was tried, of trying on clothes in ever single girly store. They were walking around to see if they can remember if they forgot something. Mikan was scanning the other stores, when her eyes landed on one.

It was a gothic store, colored deep blood red and black inside with clothing racks of black and colorful clothes. Mikan dropped her bags and ran into the store; she passed a bunch of guys and causing them to blush. Anna and Nonoko picked up her bags and ran after her as Hotaru walked.

"Mikan, why are we in this grungy store?" Anna cried out, disgusted and scared with all the black and Goth kids staring criticizing them. Nonoko nodded vastly, also scared.

"This store is so cool! I love everything" Mikan exclaimed excitedly, grabbing clothes off the racks and running into the dressing room.

Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru were shocked. They have never seen Mikan this excited ever since they started hanging out with her.

"Her smile just now…It showed so much happiness." Hotaru said, flatly.

"Yeah! It was so Kawaii!!" Nonoko said.

Anna looked at the store again and shrugged. "I guess it's not so bad. I actually like that silk vest, over there" she threw over shoulder, as she move toward the rack full of vests.

Two hours later the girls had five bags each from the store. The four of them were in the cafeteria, laughing and joking around, except for Hotaru, where as she snickered and smirked while giving out bland jokes. Mikan was laughing and joking around, throwing away her old self for just now, with her friends, laughing and smiling, like there was no end.

But, when she got home that night, she was cold and emotionless again, only excitedly telling her sisters about the mall, in an empty meeting room.

When she went to bed that night, she got a phone call from someone.

"Hello?"

"Mikan, It's me"

"Eh?"

"It's me, Makoto! I'm home, twin."

"No way!"

"Yes, Way."

"Can, can you sing me to sleep like you used to, Makoto?"

"Sure…

This is a lullaby for you…

And only you…

Sweet little angel…

Spread your wings…

Fly free from this place…

My angel… fly free…."

**Author note**

HA! I bet you don't know who "Makoto" is!

This is the Fourth chapter and I have gotten 17 reviews so far!

QUIZ TIME

Guess who Makoto is?

a ex-boyfriend

a older brother

twin brother

half brother

or a and d

or a, b, and d

or non of the above

or I can just tell you

But that's not going to happen!

HAHAHAHHAHA

I also want to that these reviewers!

1.)** -kradraven-**

2.) **Kiyoko Matsudaira**

3.) **Chryzle-KisS**

4.) **KMAC 08**

5.) **xXxdarkAnGeL lOveRxXx**

6.) **lisettesakura**

7.) **aliceacademy8**

8.) **dominiqueanne**

9.) **Niceladysakura**

10.) **-Yasu-CupidxPsyche**

11.) **MeIsWatIam**

12.) who will be number 12?


	5. family confusion

Author's note

**Author's note**

Hey! How is everyone? Good? That's good! Okay enough with the polite talk. Seriously I almost started to laugh when I wrote this! Anyway great guesses on who **Makoto** is. Well, I could not think of a way to tell you fully in the story, but here is his messed up profile.

**Name**: Makoto Sakura

**Age**: 18

**Personality**: is kind to his sister, Mikan, Hates to see her cry. Gets along with his father, but hates stepmother for what she did to Mikan.

**Relation to Sakura family**: Makoto was from Mikan's father, Yukito's first marriage. He and Mikan met in 8th grade, and proceeded to date. They then broke up after they found out that they were half- siblings. He was also her older brother.

**So do you understand? Makoto is Mikan's ex-boyfriend, half- sibling, and older brother. **

Okay let's get on with the story.

When Mikan woke up the next morning, she wondered if the call from Makoto was real or fake. When she sat up, and ran a hand through her bed head hair, she turned to see if her cell phone was on the pillow. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was there

In a flurry of ten minutes, Mikan took a shower; blow dried her hair, and got dressed. She wore an outfit that was from Hot Topic, and consisted of a white long sleeve scoop neck shirt, a black silk vest, and a pair of black straight legged jeans.

She jogged down stairs, and sure enough Makoto was there, next her other brothers laughing. Her mother was no there which she was happy to know. Mikan sat in between Momo and Moro. Youichi was sitting next to Moro on her other side.

Makoto looked up as Mikan sat down. "Get enough sleep, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan smiled, and then yawned. "Yes, a little song bird sung me to sleep."

He smiled and started to eat his food. Tsubasa and Kaname glanced at Mikan then to each other. Their eyes were worried; they knew what happened between Makoto and Mikan that caused her to be not aware of things. They were worried that **it **would happen again.

As breakfast moved on, Moro looked up at her older sister. "Mikan nee-chan, do you think that Mommy would allow you to take Moro and Momo shopping today."

Momo nodded enthusiastically at her sister's request. "Momo would like to go too. Onee- chan, can we go?"

Mikan glanced at her little sisters. She wanted them to remain this happy, free and innocent. She stood up and went upstairs. She left her sisters into thinking that they weren't going, but when she got upstairs she knocked on the last door on the fifth floor.

"Come in, Nana."

Mikan entered the room, giving her bedridden mother a shock. "Hello mother. Moro and Momo wanted to know if I could take them shopping in town. May I have your permission."

Mikan did not ask her if she could have permission, but stated that she wanted it. In the bed her mother sat up and glared full heartedly at Mikan.

"You are just like your grandmother. Fine, I give you permission. Grab your car keys from Simon. He has them in his office."

Mikan smiled bitterly and bowed. She turned out the room, and walked down the stairs, exasperated. When she reached the family's driver's office, she walked in without knocking. Simon swiveled around in his chair, and acknowledged her.

"Good Morning, Mikan-sama. What can I do for you?" Simon said.

"Nothing that would help me. Mother gave me permission to take my car. Give me the keys."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Simon reached over to his filing cabinet and pulled it open. He sifted through all the set of keys, till he pulled out a one with an orange key chain.

He handed the keys to Mikan, in which she grabbed them and turned out of the room. Simon watched as the door slammed shut after her. He sighed and turned to face the window that showed the sunset.

"That girl…when will she change… she loves him…" he murmured as he nodded off, not getting enough sleep last night.

Some where else, a boy and his friends were up and eating breakfast.

"Oi! Ruka, you like Mikan, right?" Koko asked, stuffing his mouth full of food. The boys were still in their Pajamas, and Koko was wearing a grey t-shirt and black boxer shorts.

Ruka, who just started to swallow his toast, started to cough and reached for his glass of Orange juice. He gulped down the cold refreshment, and turned to his friend, his face cherry red. "How did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious, Ruka. The way you stare at her with a dreamy expression, blush like a ripe tomato when she smiles rarely. You are whipped." Yuu said simply. He was typing on his laptop, which he went everywhere with. He then glanced up at the boys with a sly smile. "It's pretty amusing how you chase after her, but you also have a girl obsessed with your pictures."

Natsume, who was sitting there clutching a glass of strawberry milk, growled inwardly, surprising himself. _Why am I so mad right now? If Ruka likes that damn Polka-dots, then that's fine...But why do I feel so pissed off?!_

Koko glanced at his cold friend, and knew what he was thinking automatically. _I wonder who she will choose… Mikan Sakura…who is she?_

Later on that morning, with George and Maria **(remember them?) **were sitting in the apartment above their bakery Café. George was in an army green polo shirt, and was also wearing khaki pants. Maria was sitting at the kitchen table in a simple v-neck business dress that hit her knees.

"George, when will she forgive me? I made a terrible mistake to do that to her… but I was only 19. Mikan-chan has met us, but I wish to meet my other grandchildren…"

George looked at his wife from across the table. "Maria, Yuka is your daughter. She will learn to forgive you."

He then stood up and reached out his hand to Maria, "Come on, our daughter is waiting for us with Makoto."

**Okay the story is taking a confusing and difficult direction. You will find out soon enough that a lot of the characters are related to each other, and they, except for George and Maria know it.**

"Momo, look at that dress! And those shoes! And that necklace! And the teddy bear store!" Moro kept pointing at the different items in the store with a volcano of excitement in her eyes.

"Momo likes the teddy bears…" Momo always spoke in third person, something that she picked up from one of the old Spanish maids.

Mikan looked down at her younger sisters, _so innocent_, she thought. She then tightened her grip on her sisters' hands and walked forward to the teddy bear store. When they reached the store, Mikan let go of her sisters' hands and bent down to their height.

"Moro, Momo don't leave this store. I will be right back; I have to go to the bathroom." Mikan lied to he sisters, as easily as she lied to everyone else. She watched as her sisters nodded and ran into the store before she stood up.

Mikan stretched her arms above her head and yawned brilliantly. Guys, who were walking past, with either their friends or girlfriends, blushed and were on the verge of them all getting nosebleeds. Mikan then started moving, stepping on her thought train as she walked to her favorite store in the mall: Hot Topic.

_Makoto is here! I can't believe it. He will be going to our school too. Hotaru will be taking a ton of pictures of him, and Anna and Nonoko will be blushing like two sunburned white pigeons. I wonder if he will get along with Yuu and Koko. And Ruka, too. Natsume will probably want to fight him on the spot, that hot- blooded, sexy, perverted bastard._

Mikan then stopped walking shocked at what she just thought.

_WHAT THE HECK?! SEXY?? HE'S A PERVERT, NOTHING MORE!! _

_But why do I think keep thinking about him?_

_I mean, I'm still in love with Makoto, right?_

_Of course I am!_

_Don't doubt you're self with these silly questions._

Mikan started to walk again and headed to the fire stairs. She pulled open the door and walked in, only to be tripped by a leg. Mikan's eyes widened as she dropped to her knees and hands. She started to slowly turn her attention to the leg, which layed limply there.

"De-de-DEAD GUY!!" she screamed as she started to back up toward the wall.

"Oi, Polka-dots. Are you stupid?"

**Natsume P.O.V.**

After breakfast, the guys and I headed to the mall. This turned out to be a mistake, since it turned out that hoards of fan girls were there. Koko and Yuu ran toward the elevator, pulling along a stunned and frightened Ruka. Bastards, they are such cowards.

I then ran through the stupid girls and headed to the stairwell, running down to the basement floor, which contained the less popular stores.

Running away from those idiots is exhausting, as I slumped down the wall. After a few minutes the door opened and a girl walked in.

Polka-dots, I confirmed as I looked up as she fell. This has become a habit for her to accidentally show me her underwear.

I watched as she swung her head toward my foot. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at it.

I then felt a funny pang in my chest and head as I watched her getting scared. "DEAD GUY!!"

My eyes widened as a single thought crossed my mind. _IS THIS GIRL STUPID AND DENSE OR WHAT?_

**END P.O.V.**

Mikan then made a wise decision to look upwards at the 'dead guy's' face. The moment she saw the chiseled handsome features of the man that has haunted her dreams all week, she blushed and turned away. Natsume saw her attempted and was amazed that he got this girl to blush.

"Why are you in a stairwell, Hyuuga?" her cold voice vicious in a defense. She turned and looked up at Natsume's face. He was looking at her as she studied his face.

"Fan girls" he replied bluntly, much to Mikan's dismay.

"Why are you like that?"

"Like what? You asked me a question and I answered it." Natsume raised an unneeded eyebrow.

"Like that! You're so blunt, and cocky, and it pisses me off." Mikan growled at him from the corner of her mouth.

Natsume smirked. "Oh. And you don't think that your act is pissing me off? Well let's face it. No body can get what they want, Id-i-ot."

Mikan raised her head and tilted it in a confused way. "What do you mean by that, Hyuuga? What do you want?"

Nastume was shocked by her questions. _What did I mean by that? What do I want that I can't have?_

A flash of a smiling Ruka and Mikan appeared in his head. _I want her! But Ruka likes her, she's off limits. _"Nothing you can give me, Polka-dots."

Mikan humphed and turned to the door, standing up. "Good Bye Hyuuga. I have to go pick up my sisters right now."

She then opened the door. But it wouldn't open, "Eh? What is with this door?" she then pulled on it again.

_**WHY WON"T IT OPEN?!**_

**There a cliffy for Natsume and Mikan. But don't worry the chapter does not end here. It ended with a Long confo. with Yukito, the Sakura Brothers and Makoto.**

Yukito sighed and stood up. "Alright, men. Meeting is over, so you are dismissed."

His employees stood up and gathered their belonging and walked to the French doors of the Meeting room # 1. Yukito ran a hand through his graying hair as he also walked toward the doors and down the hallway. He peered into every one of the rooms along his way and finally reached a Game room occupied by his sons.

Yukito walked in and sat next to his illegimate son, Makoto, who had his father's black hair, but his mother's French Green eyes. All of the boys glanced up at their father as he sat down.

"What's Cracka' lackin, boys?" Yukito joked as he launched into his old gangster routine.

Tsubasa smirked and replied, "Nothin', Homey. Just got down with Mary J."

Makoto laughed, along with Kaname. Youichi was on the floor staring at the T.V. screen, smirking.

"Seriously, you really need to get up to date with the lingo." Kaname said.

"Nah! Got too much work and your mother is always breathing down my neck." Yukito replied.

There was a comfortable silence between the men. Yukito looked at Makoto, his expression showed worry.

Coughing, he called the attention of all the boys. "We've got something to talk about boys. Makoto, I am glad that you have decided to live with us here for 2 years, but there will be trouble."

Makoto knew what his father meant, so did Tsubasa and Kaname. Youichi looked up at his father and older brothers. He then dropped the controller and walked out of the room, knowing that they needed to discuss a very low and important topic.

After Youichi left, Makoto sighed. "Mikan. I know you want to talk about her with me, father"

Yukito glanced at his son, and turned to the wall. Tsubasa and Kaname sat there as the conversation unfolded.

"Yes, I need to talk about yours and Mikan's relationship. She, I can tell, still loves you. You must understand that you can't touch her while you stay here. Don't ever touch her."

"I understand, but-" Makoto was then cut off by his father, who growled at him.

"Don't touch her, Makoto! Not even a single handshake or hug goodnight. This family is already messed up as it. We don't need to add this to it."

"Dad!" Makoto exclaimed, "What do you mean?"

Tsubasa and Kaname stared at their father, curious at what he will say next.

Yukito's eyes widened, finally understanding that he has to tell his older sons. _They need to know who they are… who their siblings are…they have… _"Sisters and Brothers! You have 5 other siblings. Tsubasa, Kaname, you know who they are. Hotaru Imai, Anna and Nonoko Unigarzawa."

Their father's confession shocked the boys. Silence engulfed them, but Tsubasa was the first to speak.

"Mikan's friends are our sisters? Dad, why did you not tell us that we had more siblings earlier?" he growled standing now and aruptedly striding toward the door.

"Wait Tsubasa!" Kaname called to his twin. Tsubasa stopped, only to lean upon the game room door. Kaname turned to his father with questioning, adjudging eyes. "Tell us how this happened."

Yukito scanned his sons, and nodded. "It happened after your first birthday, Tsubasa, Kaname…Me and your mother got into a fight…."

**Flashback **

"_You told me you used a condom! Yukito, now I'm pregnant again." A young and beautiful Yuka Azumi shouted at her husband. _

"_I told you on our wedding night that I wanted more kids than just two! God Almighty, I want daughters."_

"_Yukito, go. Go! GO!" Yuka screamed as she began to throw books at her husband. "Go right now, and don't come back until you have some common sense!"_

_Yukito dodged the books, skillfully and ran out the Castle doors. He then headed into town, to a full bar. He sat down and then bartender asked what he wanted._

"_Scotch on the rocks!" Yukito sighed and rested his head on the cool granite of the counter._

"_Add a Sex on the Beach, too."_

_The young Yukito's eyes widened as he straightened up and looked at a raven haired girl. She was wearing a skimpy black leather skirt and knee highed heels. Her shirt was not a shirt, but a red silk bra._

_She sat down next to Yukito and scanned over him. "Now tell me why a sexy guy like you are depressed enough to come to a bar? Get into a fight with your girlfriend?" she then took a sip over her drink. "Name is Shotari Imai, You?"_

"_Yukito Sakura"_

**End of flashback**

"Soon we were having sex in the backseat of my car. It wasn't love or anything like that, but pure lust. After that I never saw her again, and checked into a hotel. I felt really guilt that I had sex with someone who was not your mother, again. Makoto, I had sex two weeks before I got Yuka pregnant. On the next night, I went back to the bar, hoping that Shotari would be there…"

**Flashback **

"_Hey, is Shotari Imai here?" Yukito asked the bartender. He watched as the girl shook her head no._

"_She called in saying that she had a hangover, so she won't be coming." Yukito followed the voice and swung his head to the right of him. _

_There was a girl in an apple green polo shirt dress with a single thin gold belt. Her red hair was piled on top of her head with a black ribbon, and her green eyes were watching Yukito._

"_You're Yukito, right?" she asked him raising an eyebrow. Yukito nodded, she smiled and swung her seat around. She leaned upon the cold granite, and raised her head to the ceiling, "Miyaka Unigarzawa, Shotari-chan's cousin. She told me to come to night. Wanted me to give you some more support. So, you and your wife got into a fight and she threw you out. Huh."_

"_What? Don't act as if you know everything!" Yukito said, blushing in embarrassment._

"_oh, but I do know. Shotari-chan told me your guys' conversation when she came home." Miyaka swung around again, and rested her head on her hands. "So, you got your wife pregnant on purpose without telling her. Interesting…why?"_

_Yukito grimaced at the bitter memory of Yuka throwing books at him. "I already have two fraternal twin boys. She didn't want anymore children, but I wanted daughters. To add to the situation, I got her sister, Yuri, pregnant two weeks before I got her pregnant."_

"_And then you went on to have sex with Shotari-chan" she laughed, raspy and low. "Man, your life is messed up!"_

"_You don't have to rub it in!" Yukito pouted in her direction. Miyaka's eyes widened and she spun the other direction for he wouldn't see her face._

**End of flashback**

"After that the conversations flowed, and the same thing that happened with Shotari happened with Miyaka." Yukito grimaced bitterly. Tsubasa had moved to sit by Kaname again.

Makoto sighed, and turned his face to the floor. "Dad, how did you find out that they were pregnant?"

Yukito shifted noticeably in his seat, "They both called the house. Nana answered both times. It seems they waited until the eighth month of the pregnancies…"

**Flashback**

_Knock-knock! Yukito raised his head from his book and sat up, turning to the door. Knock-knock!_

"_Come in, Nana!" he called, and the door opened automatically. Nana stood there, in her late seventies. Her maid uniform fit snuggly around her body._

"_Yukito-sama, two girls are requesting to see you in your office. I sent them there" She said sternly._

"_Thanks, Nana." Yukito stood up and followed Nana down the hall and into the office, to face what would be the biggest shock of his life. Makoto, the son he had with a different woman, was already born and was three weeks old._

_There, in the two overstuffed, suede chairs, was very pregnant Shotari and Miyaka. Yukito's eyes widened. "Shotari, Miyaka, what are you guys doing here? And you girls are pregnant!"_

_Shotari and Miyaka exchanged upset looks and glanced down at the floor. Shotari spoke after a few moments, "Yukito…We are pregnant with your children…"_

"_What? What do you mean? How?" But right after he asked those questions, he knew. He knew how and that it was the truth. "What are their genders?"_

_Miyaka, her hormones getting to her, smiled. "I got girl twins! Great isn't it?"_

_Yukito nodded excitedly, and turned to Shotari._

"_I have only one daughter."_

_Yukito nodded, glad that he got three daughters, besides the one in Yuka's womb. After the women announced their genders, there was a soft, but tense silence that engulfed them._

"_I don't expect to leave Yuka, my sons and by unborn daughter, but I will support you, Shotari, Miyaka. I will send money every month and be there on holidays and weekends. I won't be able to tell Yuka, since she is still mad about my other son."_

_Shotari nodded, "We don't expect for you to do that, we just want you to be there for them when they grow up."_

"_Yeah, we want our daughters to know who their father is, even though he won't be able to be there every time they need you, Yukito" Miyaka rubbed her stomach and smiled, "they are due in a few weeks, I hope you will be there"_

**End of flashback**

"After that, Yuka, Shotari, and Miyaka all had healthy girls, at the same hospital. They grew up being very beautiful, sons" Yukito finished.

Tsubasa looked at his father, confused, "But, why are you telling us now? I mean, you could have told us a long time ago."

Makoto and Kaname nodded in agreement. Yukito looked at the French doors where three girls stood unnoticed by their Half-brothers.

"It's because they are coming to live here" Yukito said, in a very blunt matter.

"Hello, Daddy!"

"Father"

The boys' eyes widened as they turned around to face their newly known sisters.

**Author Note**

Well, what do you think? I always thought that family should become first instead of love. So you found out the answer to one of the Sakura family problems. Next chapter will show what happens between Natsume and Mikan!

Will Natsume Hold back his impulses?

Will Mikan Tell her tragedy to Natsume?

Will her sisters meet Ruka, Yuu, and Koko?

Will they find our Favorite Couple?

Will Ruka confess his feelings for Mikan?

Will he hit Natsume, turning into a beast himself?

These questions will be answered in the next chapter

REVIEW FOR ME! IN NEED OF 40 REVIEWS OR I WILL COMMIT SUICIDE!!(JUST JOKING)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I just can't believe this! I am stuck in this stairway with the guy I hate most, and he is just sitting there, calm as can be?! _Mikan grumbled as she slid down the wall of the stairwell, after another unsuccessful attempt to open the door. She looked over at her companion, and studied his stonewall face. _Black Cat…they say the bastard is wild during fights…I wonder why…_

Natsume glance up and turned his face to glare at the brunette, who was staring at him. She didn't even notice as he caught her. _Why is she looking at me? Do I have something on my face?_ Natsume then smirked.

"Oi, have you fallen for me, little girl?"

Mikan snapped her back as she straightened up. She growled at him, "Just because I am short doesn't mean you can call me 'little'…It's insulting!"

"Whatever, Pipsqueak."

"Natsume"

"Bite size"

"Natsume"

"Shortie"

"NATSUME!"

Natsume watched in amusement as Mikan finally blew up. She pouted and babbled over and over again that she is not short, but she was. Standing at 6'4'', Natsume was a handsome young man with long legs. Mikan, who stood at 5'2'', was small to him. She looked like a child compared to his height.

Mikan sighed, knowing that no matter what, he will still make fun of her. Out of all of the girls in the school, she was the shortest one. Boys thought she was adorable, she knew that. Even though she acted like she didn't know that Ruka was in love with her, she knew.

(Oh! Yes, we have to find out what happened to Ruka, Koko, and Yuu.)

"Why do you not show your true feelings, Sakura?" Mikan's eyes widened as she snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to Natsume, who was staring her down with intent questioning eyes. She knew she would have to answer, but what is the answer…

Someplace else in the mall, three boys were out of breathe, as they looked at their surroundings. They looked up from where they had their hands on their knees. TEDDY BEARS!! And a lot of them! Yes they are in the same store as Moro and Momo. They then heard screaming, and turned around to see the fan girls surrounding the floors boy bathroom.

"I guess they believe we are in there." Yuu said, brushing a hand threw his hair. Koko was laughing at the girls.

"That is so funny! Ha-ha! They look like rapid dogs!" Koko was still laughing as Ruka turned to look around the store. They saw that inside was a kind of maze to the back.

"A maze? Why is there a maze in a store?" Ruka questioned out loud.

Koko stopped laughing and headed toward the entrance of the maze. "Who cares, let's find out."

They boys headed through the maze, and saw that teddy bears were embedded into the bushes. When they were the reaching the exit of the maze the heard childish giggling.

"Moro-chan, Momo wants this teddy bear!" a girl's voice ran out.

"Moro thinks we should get this one for Mikan-nee!" another, but identical voice rang out.

They boys turned the corner to see two girls dressed up in old fashion dresses (Chapter 5). They had silver grey hair, and happy teal eyes.

Ruka's and the other two boys eyes widened. _Mikan-nee?! Mikan has little sisters?! _"Mikan?"

The two girls gasped together, and turned to the boys. They straightened their backs as the stood up and hugged each other.

"Momo thinks Moro and Momo are in trouble!"

"Moro thinks so too!"

"Aie, What will happen when Mikan-nee finds out?!"

**Author note!**

**Okay! I am putting this up because I am going to Florida soon. When I am there I will update this chapter and others. Sorry for the delay and I hope you don't complain, because I will fix it when I get over jetlag and settle down. When I fix it you will know what happens to the Sakura family, Mikan and Natsume, and Momo, Moro, and the boys. The story will probably be coming to a end around about 12 chapters. This is a heads up. But I might write more stories connecting to this one. **


	7. Chapter 7

Author note

**Author note**

Hey! Sorry for the late update. The computer that I use broke down, so now I am on my mom's old laptop (which I want her to give to me for I can update faster!! If you are reading this mom…. I love you…. SO GIVE ME THE LAPTOP!!)

Anyways… I am so happy that all of you have been patient with me. So were did we leave off… Oh yes Mikan and Natsume are stuck in the stairwell, the boys have met Moro and Momo, and three out of five half siblings are revealed, besides Makoto. What is going to happen as the drama adds up!!

**/**

Chapter 7

The Privileges of a Beast

(This chapter is dedicated to my mother

In hopes of receiving a laptop!)

/

**Mikan P.O.V**

"_Why do you not show your true feelings, Sakura?"_

The answer… I need the answer. I know the answer, I do, I do, I do. I look up at Hyuuga and was frightened by the amount of his feeling in his intense eyes. I could see that he cared about why I did not show my feeling, and that scared me to death. I have not seen these emotions in such a long time that my heart went in to a hissy fit. Then his eyes widened as he stared at my face and I knew at that moment I was crying my eyes out.

"Hey! Sakura, what the hell? Why? Why are you crying?" Hyuuga said as he stood up and came over to were I sat on my legs in the corner. He hugged me and I cried out in confusion and frustration.

**Natsume P.O.V**

When I saw her begin to cry, I was so shocked, because I did not know she was capable of doing so. Every time I saw her, she was so strong and confident. But, it seems that she had a weakness… her past.

I did not know what I was doing when I stood up and went to hug her. All I knew was that I had to be holding her, for she might cry herself to a niche of emptiness. When she got the grasp that I was holding her, she cried out and shuddered in he overriding emotions.

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan and Natsume stayed in that position for the next ten minutes as she began to calm down.

"… I grew up being beaten by my mother… I was the child who she did not want to have and what made it worse was that I looked just like my grandmother… I never met her so it's difficult to me to know what she looked like… on holidays, my brothers got more presents that me and my dad was never to be seen since he was on business meetings. When I was 12 years old, my mother allowed us to go to a normal school in another town, as she was stressed out from my younger sibling Youichi, Moro, and Momo, crying at night. When we got there I entered 7th grade as my brothers entered 8th. Nobody was my friend as they were intimidated by my cold demeanor… Except for one person… Makoto. We started out as friends but soon our relationship turned intimate. We dated for 3 months but the time came that I introduced him to my parents. As soon as Makoto introduced himself my parents were against it. We thought it was funny, you know… kind of like Romeo and Juliet.

"So, we started to see each other in private and our parents found out. Then I was not allowed to go to school and I was locked inside the gates of our home. Mokoto tried to come and see me, but was unsuccessful, when the guards caught him. To try to end our foolish attempts, my parents and his mother sat us down in one of the houses many meeting rooms. And they told us. They told us that no matter what happens, we were not allowed to be together. That we were related. That we were half siblings!!" Mikan's voice shook with anger as she tightened her grip on Natsume's shirt.

"When I found out about that, I was so disgusted with myself and my parents. Angry enough to kill. And that is what I tried to do. I tried to commit suicide by slitting my wrist." She held up one of her arms and pulled back her sleeve to reveal a deep shellfish pink scar about 4 inches long.

"After that I really did not care about anything except for that I was emotionally unstable."

Natsume looked down at the girl; in his arms and his heart skipped a few beats. They stayed there for a few minutes, letting everything sink into place. Mikan then stood up and so did he.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked as she went up the side stairs.

"I am going to get out of here, my sisters are probably crying in oceans by now" she acted as though nothing had happened, but Natsume could not see her cherry red face. She had an on going conflict in her mind.

**/**

**Author note**

Next chapter is of the boy's and Moro and Momo. What are the two girls going to do to the rich boys?


	8. Chapter 8: Buy me these scary teddies?

**Author note! **

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the late update! I have been so busy after I made a deal with my mom. She said if I keep above a 3.0 for the whole year, I get to have my own laptop! YAY!!! So that is why I have been so busy, and haven't been able to update! But since it is spring break, I thought I might as well try to finish up this story and start a new one! But don't ask about it because I won't tell you! MY LIPS ARE SEALED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

_Ruka's and the other two boys eyes widened. __Mikan-nee?! Mikan has little sisters?! __"Mikan?"_

_The two girls gasped together, and turned to the boys. They straightened their backs as the stood up and hugged each other._

"_Momo thinks Moro and Momo are in trouble!"_

"_Moro thinks so too!"_

"_Aie, What will happen when Mikan-nee finds out?!"_

Yuu glanced at the other two boys, who were shocked to the bone, then looked back at Moro and Momo. " Your Mikan's sisters, aren't you?"

"YYEESS" they twin girls said frightened, as the began to back up.

Ruka snapped out of his shockness to see the girls baking away. "Wait, don't be scared! My name is Ruka, and this is Yuu and Koko. We're friends of Mikan and your brothers from school"

Moro stopped and pulled Momo to stop,too. "You're Mikan-nee's friends?"

"Yeah, and I have to say you girls and your sister have the exact same dressing style" Koko Said, with a goofy smile.

Momo and Moro looked at each other and they smiled innocently then gribbed both hands together as the boys looked at them curiously.

The girls turned to the boys with innocent eyes and smiles, " Can you buy us these teddies? Please?!"

They girls got closer as they looked up at the boys with star sparkling eyes. Yuu instantly gave in, pulling out his wallet and Ruka looked at the girls blushing. Koko was the only one who was not effected by the girls features.

"Niiiiiicccee…" Koko drawled dryly, "but I already know about that trick. I used it on my parents when I was your age. Though I know I shouldn't buy you anything I will because I appreciate the gesture."

The twins cheered all the way to the cash register and all the way out of the doors. But through all of this, the boys forgot all about the fangirls around the boy's bathroom across the corridor. As soon as the boys stepped out of the teddy store, the fangirls turned around and screamed, shocking the boys.

"RUKA-SAMA, MARRY ME! KOKO-SAN, PLEASE GO TO THIS COMEDY CONCERT WITH ME! NO, ME! NO,ME! YUU-KUN PLEASE HUG ME!"

With all of this the Ruka and Yuu passed the bags to Koko and grabbed the girls hands and sprinted away. Koko followed limply behind them since he was carrying 12 big bags. Moro and Momo glanced at each other quiockly and there was a scary gleam in their eyes. They girls stopped running making the two boys holding their hands trip and fall to the ground. Koko crashed into the girls who instantly stood up, ass the fangirls turned around the courner. The girls were about to jump the boys when they felt the tension in the air. They all connected their eyes to Momo and Moro.

"Hey little girls, move out of the way" the leader said

"No…" Moro and Momo looked up and the fangirls screamed. Their eyes were icy teal, like frozen glaciers. "Leave our sister's friends alone NOW!"

All of the fangirls turned like robots and ran away screaming about this being their worst fear. The younger girls then turned to the boys with bright smiles as the girls ran out of site. "TThheeyy''rree ggoonnee nnooww, nniiii-ssaammaass'"

The three boys stared amazed at the two girls, who were now grabbing up the bags that Koko dropped. They were all just sitting there on the ground talking now, when they heard "Momo? Moro?" "Ruka, Yuu, Koko."

They looked up and saw Mikan and Natsume standing next to each other. Ruka noticed that they were standing a little way to close and both were glancing at the other when they thought the other was no looking.

Moro and momo ran overe to Mikan and started to jump around her. "Mikan-nee, Mikan-nee. We're hungry! Moro/Momo-chan is hungry!"

Mikan laughed, causing Natsume to look over at her. Mikan glanced back at him and smiled softly, and he turned away. "Natsume, can you buy us food in the food court?"

"No way"

"Please"

"No"

"Natsume~kun"

"whatever"

Everyone was shocked that Natsume actually said, indirectly though, "yes". The boys were doubly shocked because he never agreed to anything without getting something out of it. Still shocked everyone followed Momo and Moro to the food court.

They stood in the entrance as they scanned the choices. They could either have pizza, mcdonalds, burger king, Chinese food, subway, quiznos, Italian, or vegetarian. Mikan bent down to the twin's ears and whispered," What do you want?"

Pineapple, salmon egg, tofu, and barbeque pork pizza!" Moro and Momo both said. Mikan and the boys grimaced, but walked over to the pizza stand anyways and ordered.

Somewhere else in the cafeteria, a group of five teens watched Mikan and her friends.

"So that's her… Our sister." A girl said as she sipped from here expresso.

"That's Mikan and our other sister's Moro and Momo" A deep voice said.

"I doubt it will hurt to just walk over and talk to her" a younger boy's voice said

"…"

"God Mori, speak once in awhile! We have siblings across the room, and here you are, being silent as an ox!" the girl said.

"Whoa! Hana leave my brother alone. He can be silent all he wants."

"Tono, I don't think you should get involved. You know what happened last time."

"Oh come on, Subaru. Let them fight, I'll make the popcorn!"

"ERIC SHUT UP!!!"

Across the room, Mikan felt as if someone was staring at her and her sister. She turned and scanned the food court until her eyes landed on five teens arguing in the corner.

Her eyes widened as she went into a involuntary flashback!...

Author note!

Hey there it is the 8th chapter hope you enjoyed gottorun!!!


End file.
